Season 17: Part 10/Transcript
Part 10 BRIEFING: ASSIGNMENT 010 Lambert: Everyone, I have some good news and some bad news. Walsh: Hit me. Lambert: We've tracked Darrell Marcus to Las Venturas. We've picked him up on radar when his "Stealth Field Generator" gave off an electrical surge that was picked up by our EMF detectors. Walsh: And the bad news? Lambert: He's targeting newlyweds at the Four Dragons Casino. The owner's business partner has been keeping tabs on him. One newlywed couple was already slain at the casino last night by Marcus using a .50 Caliber N-ordium crafted round. We need you to get into the casino, locate the two people Marcus has been targeting, and get them out through the back with the help of our friends at the World Organization Of Human Protection. Wes: WOOHP is sending their top three agents. They'll help with possible overwatch sights in which Marcus might be taking. You'll also be taking a new vision mode with you. Izzy: Using EMF, or Electro Magnetic Field Vision, will allow you to spot any electronic field. Marcus' Stealth Generator may keep him invisible to the naked eye, but it give off an obvious EMF reading. If you guys intend to find him. You'll need this vision mode. Walsh: Good. What do we do when we do find Marcus? Lambert: Darrell Marcus? Well, I can tell you now that he's been bumped onto our "Target of Opportunity" list. I'm sure you can figure that out. Walsh: Assassinate the assassin? I like the sound of that. (Sometime later, STORM arrives and parks in the back of the casino. The team discusses their plan.) Walsh: '''Alright. We have ID bands that identify us as VIPs. We're here to "have a business related meeting with Wu Zi Mu", the casino's owner. Once we get to the office, he's gonna let us set up shop there. Mackay, you go through the back. '''Sgt. Monty: One of the three WOOHP agents is a friend of mine. Her name is Clover. Once we have the couple located and extracted, Clover will call you, Mackay. Mackay: Aye. (The team exits the vehicle. Walsh, Monty, and Cal make their way through the front. They see the married couple.) Walsh: Why is Marcus targeting those people? Torque: (Comms) The lad's been having social problems throughout his life. Darrell Marcus and the jackasses he works with believe it's the it has to be for him. They heard they tied the knot and now they're pissed off. (The three enter the staircase. They then approach the Triad bodyguards and show their IDs. The guards let them in. They meet Woozie in a hotel room.) Walsh: You must be Wu Zi Mu. Woozie: That's right. Wu Zi Mu. Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. I understand that two of our guests are in danger? Walsh: Yeah. Heard they've been targeted by the same guy that slain another couple here. Woozie: Yeah. Carl saw where the shot came from. The building across the strip. Walsh: Right. (Activates comms) Mackay, change of plans. Meet me in the building directly across the strip. Torque: Aye. Walsh: Woozie, will this be our room? Woozie: Of course. Carl left this space reserved for your use. Walsh: Thank you. (Woozie leaves) Walsh: (To Cal) Get the computer up. Mackay already has his new visor. Monty and I are getting ours. Cal: Alright. Walsh: Mont, connect to your friend with WOOHP and get the HVIs to safety. Sgt. Monty: You got it, Gerry. (Walsh walks out through the back of the casino and makes his way across the street. He meets with Torque in a back alley.) Walsh: Thanks for waiting up, Mackay. Torque: Aye. I didn't want to start without you, Lieutenant. (The two notice the door open and shut by itself.) Torque: That can't be a coincidence. Walsh: It isn't. Let's go. (The two make it inside. They activate their EMF vision. and see something in the shape of a man head up the stairs. The deactivate and nothing is in the staircase.) Walsh: That's gotta be him. (Comms) William? Cal: Alright. Hang on. (Cal picks up the footage and runs a scan. The scan completes as a match.) Cal: (Comms) Guess what, we hit the jackpot. Walsh: Contact Lambert. We're going in. (Walsh and Torque follow after Marcus. Mont is seen in the casino.) Lambert: (Comms) Jason, Walsh and Mackay have located Marcus. Find that couple and get them out of there. Sgt. Mont: Sounds good. (Mont meets up with Sam, Clover, and Alex.) Sgt. Monty: Clover! Great to see you again. Clover: Jason? I didn't think I'd see you here. Sgt. Monty: Joint Op, so. (Sees the couple) Those two. We need to get them to safety. Sam: So Darrell Marcus is targeting them? Clover: Well, then we need to get them out of here. Sgt. Monty: '''Meet me at the back door. (The three leave. Mont approaches the couple as they're about to leave through the front.) '''Sgt. Monty: Excuse me. Where are you two headed? Husband: Oh. My wife and I are going to dinner in town. We're on our honeymoon. Sgt. Monty: I heard. The casino decided to give you too a ride to the restaurant of your choosing. Husband: Really? So we don't have to flag down a taxi? Sgt. Monty: That's right. It's waiting in the back. (Cal watches the cameras and see Mont take the couple to the vehicle they had parked out back.) Sgt. Monty: (Comms) William, the couple has been safely secured. We're taking them to their honeymoon dinner. Cal: Nicely done. Lambert: 'Make sure they get there in one piece, Jason. (The vehicle leaves the casino. Someone sees it through a sniper scope.) '???: Oh. So you're leaving me? Not alive you aren't, boy. Walsh: SPECIAL FORCES!! DROP YOUR.... (The man, revealed to be Darrell Marcus pulls out pistol and fires at Walsh and Torque. They avoid the shot.) Darrell Marcus: Here to fuck up the order of things, are you?! Walsh: Give it up, old man! You made your son nearly burn down the Multi-Universe and you murdered innocent people! And for that, you're not leaving here alive! Darrell Marcus: Actually, it is you who won't leave here alive. You see, the people I've killed aren't innocent. My employers decide who's innocent and who's not. And before I kill you both, what about my "son"? Did you kill him? I hope you did. Walsh: We didn't. Because that's what a sick fuck like you would want. Darrell: Really? Then come now, agents. It is time to die. ???: Not today, asshole. (Darrell is shot in the head and drops dead. The shooter is revealed to be C.J.) C.J.: (To the dead body) See ya around. Walsh: Carl Johnson. You're not half bad for a street criminal. (Comms) Lambert, Darrell Marcus is out of the picture. I say again, Darrell Marcus is E.K.I.A. Lambert: I'll inform Wes that Darrell Marcus is no longer a threat. Taking him out will surely give the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes higher spirits. Jason, are the HVIs safe? Sgt. Monty: (Comms) Yes they are, Sir. (Mont and Clover are seen watching the couple sit at their table.) Sgt. Monty: They're just enjoying a nice dinner. (Walsh is happy to hear about the couple making it safely.) Walsh: Thanks, Jason. Meet you back at the Four Dragons.... Better yet, let's head to a Venturas bar. Drinks are on me. Sgt. Monty: Alright, but I thought I was supposed to buy you the beer. Walsh: Maybe next time, buddy. (Walsh, Torque, and C.J. walk away from the scene.) 2 YEARS LATER. MAY 7, 2009. (A news report is seen.) President Caldwell: The pentagon has just informed me that the remaining Fire Nation military has now pledged their allegiance to Fire Lord Zuko, ending the conflict in the Four Nations. The United States wishes the new Fire Lord all the best in his reign, and we hope to begin new peaceful relations with the Fire Nation. News Anchor: In other news, remaining members of the Ozai backed terrorist organization, known as the Dragons Wing, have surrendered to the Multi-Universal Government Prosecution Ministry, with 10 militants and 2 Lieutenants already standing trial. In related news, Harvey Mallace, head of the Dragons Wing confessed to aiding Fire Nation force during Ozai's reign at the Hague War Crimes Trial. (Back at the base, Walsh and the team watches the news in the lounge.) Walsh: And with that, the war's finally over. Lambert would be happy to see this. (To Izzy) Any sign on the guy who killed Sarah Fisher? Izzy: Negative. Are you sure it wasn't an accident? I can find no traces of the murder. Walsh: Keep looking. May: But until then, now what? Walsh: Now... We go home. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 17 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Transcripts Category:Finales